Volgin
|-|Volgin= |-|With Rubber Suit= |-|Man on Fire= Summary Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin was a Stalinist colonel who attempted to seize control of the Soviet Union by ousting Khrushchev and installing Brezhnev in his place. He was the son of Boris Volgin, a treasurer for the Philosophers. After his death, Volgin acquired their vast fortune, which his father had stolen, granting him access to what was practically limitless funds. With this money, Volgin constructed the fortress of Groznyj Grad and began to build the Shagohod, a nuclear-armed tank designed by Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Low 7-C with Davy Crockett | 8-B Name: Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, Thunderbolt | The Man on Fire Origin: Metal Gear Age: 50's - 80's Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Champion-level Boxer, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot bolts of lightning and imbue his body and bullets with electricity), Absorption (Can absorb electricity from nearby power sources), Technology Manipulation (Can control machinery and vehicles with his electricity), Forcefield Creation (Can create a electromagnetic field to protect himself from frontal attacks) | Previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb fire, explosions and projectiles), Attack Reflection (Can fire back previously absorbed bullets with increased power), Summoning (Can summon his horse at will), Limited Flight (By riding his horse) Teleportation, Seemingly Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: City Block level (His body carries a charge of 10 million volts, fought Naked Snake), Small Town level with Davy Crockett (Its maximum yield is around 1 kiloton, and the model Volgin got is noted to be a particularly powerful prototype) | City Block level (Can overpower Venom Snake, who is comparable to Big Boss). Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Naked Snake, who can dodge his lightning bolts) | Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class (Badly injured Naked Snake during his torture session) | City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Survived his fight with Naked Snake and being shot by heavy weaponry while piloting the Shagohod) | City Block level (Can tank heavy weaponry and survive being crushed by Sahelanthropus). Stamina: Very high | Seemingly limitless. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with electricity and bullets, kilometers with Davy Crockett Standard Equipment: His rubber suit, Makarov sidearm, a bandolier of bullets, and the Davy Crockett. Intelligence: Volgin is a cunning and prudent man who organized the construction of the fortress of Groznyj Grad in the mountains of Tselinoyarsk using the effectively unlimited money granted to him by the Philosopher's Legacy. He was also a champion boxer in his youth, and demonstrated these skills in hand-to-hand combat with Naked Snake, but was outmatched by his adversary's knowledge in CQC. Despite his talent and intelligence, Volgin is a ruthless and short-tempered sadist, traits that are easy to use against him. As the Man on Fire, any personality he has has been consumed by his hatred for the man who defeated him. Weaknesses: Volgin is a sadist who enjoys torturing his opponents and is easily angered as well, making it easy to taunt him. His powers can be shorted out by water and chaff technology. In a rainstorm, he is in danger of being struck by lightning, which will overload and severely injure him, as he is not immune to his own electricity and requires his rubber suit to insulate it properly. | As the Man on Fire, Volgin is dependent on Psycho Mantis' presence, is very vulnerable to water, and is utterly obsessed with Big Boss, having little interest in anyone else. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Soldiers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7